backyard_monstersfandomcom-20200213-history
Inferno
Brief Information Inferno is an expansion of the game Backyard Monsters. The Inferno typically has the same mechanics as those of the original base. You build a yard, defend it, upgrade it, and attack other yards. The expansion includes new Monsters, a total of 8, and new Buildings and Defensive Buildings. It also includes new Resources, which replace the other Resources in the Inferno Base. *There are new Resources which replace the Overworld Resources. These are: ** Bones replaces the Twigs. ** Coal replaces the Pebbles. ** Magma replaces the Goo. ** Sulfur replaces the Putty. *Most of the new Buildings are often replacements of the Overworld ones. The Under Hall is a replacement for the Town Hall. The Sharpshooter Tower and the Blast Tower are replacements for the Sniper Tower and the Cannon Tower respectively, the Incubator is a replacement for the Hatchery, and so on. *The expansion serves as extra upgrades for your Overworld yard, because Inferno's Monsters can be transferred above, and some Inferno Buildings can be built in the Overworld. Also, you will need this expansion to build some of the newer buildings, like the Chaos Lab and the Chaos Factory, or raise Korath (because Korath is fed with Inferno Monsters), Obtaining the base Main Article: Inferno (Event) It is a base that is located underground, where Moloch and his Minions rule it. The base will be obtainable once you upgrade your Town Hall to level 5. Once you have, there will be several earthquakes that will happen within your base, and as these happen, you will be attacked by Wild Monster Invasion 2 Monsters. After several earthquakes has happened, a crack will appear. Moloch introduces himself to you, claiming that he is the lord of the Inferno. The next day, another earthquake will appear. The result of these subquesent earthquakes and attacks of WM2 Monsters will make the crack grow larger and larger, eventually showing the Skull of Doom. Once the Skull of Doom/Inferno Cavern grows to its final stage, Moloch will say to you that he can bring his troops of Monsters up or down whenever he likes. This gives you the chance to enter the Skull of Doom, and attack his bases. There were 13 bases in total to obtain the Inferno base, but as of March 2012, it has been reduced to 7. Once you click on the Skull of Doom, you get a map of all 13(7) bases. You must destroy them in order. Once you get to the deeper areas of Inferno (7th(4th) base) Moloch claims that the sulphuric air will suffocate your Monsters. This means if you attack his base, your Overworld Monsters (Including Champions) will be damaged over-time by the sulphuric air. As you get deeper, the sulphuric air damages more. There is no way to prevent the damage-over-time effect. As you get deeper, Moloch will introduce you to Monsters and Defensive Buildings of Inferno. Deeper parts of the bases are much stronger than those previously encountered, and each progressing bases has newer Monsters and Defenses added into them. Once you get to Moloch's final base, it will look like this. Once you have destroyed the final base, the Inferno yard is all yours. You can now use the resources you have obtained from the previous battles to build your very own Inferno Base! Monsters Main Article:Inferno Monsters Spurtz.png|Spurtz, the Infernal Pokey. Zagnoid.png|Zagnoid, the Tank of Inferno. Valgos.png|Valgos, the digging destroyer of Blocks. Malphus.png|Malphus, a jumping looter. Balthazar.png|Balthazar, murderer of enemy Monsters Grokus.png|Grokus, a looter with everlasting bulk. Sabnox.png|Sabnox, ranged Tower destroyer. King Wormzer.png|King Wormzer, Wormzer's ultimate evolution. Inferno Monsters have similar mechanics as that of the Overworld Monsters. They attack, have Favorite Targets, and of course, all are hatched. However, there are some differences between the Overworld Monsters and these Monsters in general. First, these Monsters are hatched by Magma, which is the substitute of Goo in Inferno. Second, each Inferno Monster with a Favorite Target will deal double damage if they attack the Favorite Targets. Third, Inferno Monsters' abilities do not need to be unlocked. These abilities are already innate and built-in. Some of the Monsters are similar to those of the Overworld Monsters. For example, a Spurtz has many similarities of a Pokey. For example, each have low health, decent damage, and cheap production. There are some Monsters in Inferno, however, to have very unique properties that it cannot be compared to other Monsters. Like Balthazar, it is the only Monster to target enemy Monsters first, and is the fastest Monster of all. Here is a list of Monsters that are obtainable in Inferno * Spurtz - Spurtz are like the Pokies of Inferno. Both have relatively the same style of stats (though Spurtz has better stats), and both are cheap to make. It is noted it is the only anything Monster that is obtainable before you get King Wormzer, so you will used them alot. * Zagnoid - Zagnoids '''are somewhat cross-breeds of the three Overworld tank Monsters which are Octo-ooze, Ichi, and Crabatron. At level 1, Zagnoids have health higher than Octo-oozes, but lower than Ichi. However, Zagnoids have higher damage than both. At level 5, Zagnoids have health that is nearly as much as Crabatrons, and both have same damage. They have double damage when attacking Defensive Towers, so Zagnoids have the highest damage among the four. * ''Valgos'' - '''Valgos are unique Monsters of Inferno. They are very different from Eye-ras, due to the fact that Valgi are not kamikaze Monsters as Eye-ras are. These Monsters also have an ability to burrow, meaning they cannot be hit by Defensive Towers (Except for the Quake Towers). They target Blocks. * Malphus - Malphuses are like Bolts. Mediocore health, low damage, and a 4x looting bonus. Malphuses, like Bolts, are also fast Monsters. The specialty that makes Malphus different from other looters is its ability to jump Blocks, meaning it could ignore any pathing that comes in its way. * Balthazar - Balthazars are another kind of unique Monster in Inferno. These Monsters are semi-flying. This means that it can fly through Blocks, and be hit by all of the Defensive Towers, meaning it can trigger Booby Traps yet be hit by an Aerial Defense Tower. Another unique aspect of this Monster, is that it targets enemy Monsters. If used on a attack, it will target the Bunker Monsters. When used in defense, they target the attacking Monsters and kill them Instantly. Their damage is tripled when attacking opposing Monsters. They are the fastest Monsters before Bolts with Teleport. * Grokus - Grokus are Monsters that are combinations of Brain and Crabatron, due to their high health, and looting prowess. Groki have ridiculously high health. A whopping 7600 health at level 1. They also have the highest damage among the looters, having a decent 400 at level 1. However, Groki are the slowest. These Monsters are useful because the trigger the Silo Death Traps, while still have bits of health left. * Sabnox - Sabnox are Monsters that seem to be a half-breed of Teratorns and Project Xes. They are like Teratorns because of their ranged prowess and semi-bulkiness, however, Sabnoxes cannot fly, they are ground Monsters. They are like Project Xes because they target Defense Towers, however, they have different stats from the other Defense-Targeting Monsters, as those Monsters have very high health, but low damage. * King Wormzer - King Wormzers are highly powerful Wormzers. They are comparable even to the almighty D.A.V.E.s. They have high health and high damage, but what makes them really dangerous is their burrowing ability, just like their cousins, the Wormzers. Once they dig, nothing can really hit them (except for the Quake Towers). And once the go out of their burrowing, they unleash a splash damage so high, it makes a typical Wormzer's splash look like a damage of an Octo-ooze! However, D.A.V.E retains its title as the strongest Monster due to higher health and a still-high damage. Defensive Buildings Main Article:Defensive Buildings Sharpshooter.png|The Sharpshooter, the Infernal Sniper Tower. Blast Tower.png|The Blast Tower, the Infernal Cannon Tower. Magma Tower.png|The Magma Tower, a Tower firing bursts of Magma to obliterate intruders. Quake Tower.png|The Quake Tower, creator of earth tremors which kills any intruders near it. Compound.png|The Compound, an Infernal Bunker which allows Monsters inside it to defend its base. Inferno Block.png|The Infernal Block, a piece which manipulates the enemy's movement, or stall over time. Like the Overworld, the Inferno also has its own array of Defenses. Some Defenses are like those of the Overworld's, with different appearance but same mechanism. There are some which mechanism is very unique and cannot be compared to the Overworld Defense, like the Magma Tower, or the Quake Tower. * Sharpshooter Tower - Sharpshooters are basically the same with the Sniper Towers. Same damage, range, resource amount cost (except they use different resources), and even the same build time. Sharpshooters cannot be built in the Overworld. * Blast Tower - Like the Sharpshooters, Blast Towers are simply replacements of the Cannon Towers of the Overworld. Like the Sharpshooters, these Towers cannot be built in the Overworld. * Magma Tower - Magma Towers have a unique mechanism that makes it different from other Towers. Magma Towers are short ranged, but hit Aerial Units. These Towers attack with no recharge whatsoever, meaning the attack quite fast like the Cannon Towers. These Towers can be built in the Overworld. * Quake Tower - Quake Towers are another of the unique Defenses of Inferno. Like Magma Towers, Quake Towers have short range. These Towers also have a slow recharge speed, and it only hits ground Monsters. To compensate, the Quake Towers deal massive splash damage to all that surrounds it. The Towers hit enemy Monsters that are trying to sneak at its back. These Towers can also be built in the Overworld. * Compound - Although the Compound it not classified in the Defensive Category, it acts like one. It acts like a Housing, but also acts like a Monster Bunker. Compounds have much higher housing space than its Overworld counterpart, and so, you can only build one in your Inferno base. You cannot build it in the Overworld. * Infernal Blocks - Infernal Blocks act like the Overworld Blocks, both stall and path Monsters. The Infernal Blocks only have three levels, unlike their Overworld relatives, which have five. This type of Blocks cannot be built in the Overworld. * Booby Traps - These Booby Traps are extremely similar to the Overworld ones, both even have the same appearance. However, this type is built with Inferno Resources. Like the Overworld ones, these Booby Traps must be rebuilt once they are triggered. These Booby Traps can be built in the Overworld, but costs Overworld Resources instead. Gallery Buildings Under Hall.png|The Under Hall, Town Hall of Inferno. Resource Pod.png|Resource Pods store the resources of your Inferno base, much like the Storage Silos. Bone Cruncher.png|The Bone Cruncher is the producer of Bones. Coal Extractor.png|The Coal Extractor produces Coal. Magma Pump.png|The Magma Pump will produce Magma for an Inferno Base. Sulfur Swirler.png|The Sulfur Swirler's product is Sulfur. Others 2012-03-01 145814.png|Notification once you have clicked the Skull of Doom. Moloch.png|The Moloch Tribe is currently the only NPC of Inferno. Example Inferno Yard.jpg|An example of an Inferno Base. Inferno Cavern.png|The Skull of Doom's final form as it appears in both Overworld and Inferno. Trivia *Inferno is the first expansion pack of Backyard Monsters. *Inferno introduces the most kinds of Buildings in one update. Category:Underground